


the fun of normality

by fukomacore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Established Relationship, Homophobia, I, I'll add tags as I go lmao, M/M, POV Alternating, Sharing a Bed, Vacation, well yeah they're bfs so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukomacore/pseuds/fukomacore
Summary: Kenma thought he could have some peace with Kuroo if they went to California for Kuroo's convention. But alas, he's still his workaholic self and Kuroo invited their idiot friends to come with them.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 51





	the fun of normality

**Author's Note:**

> hi lmao so i hope this doesn't suck that much but i might actually finish this?? idk maybe my gf will encourage me

It isn’t all that worrying to Kenma when he spends almost his entire day inside of his office. But for Kuroo, it’s a slightly different story. He knows that Kenma will eventually take care of his own needs if things do get dire. The rooster-headed fool just can’t help but worry, but he’s been like this for the ten years that they’ve known each other.

“Ah, I died.” Kenma deadpanned to his streaming audience. He was currently in the middle of a long-winded live stream and his character had just been shot in the head.

“Whatever, it’s fine. I have been playing for a really long time…” The chat was disappointed.

**soapsoul:** lmao

 **pyr0p3t3r3:** No Don’t Leave

 **Kodzufan:** I just got on :(((

 **lanestreets:** calm down guys

“Relax guys. I’ll be streaming tomorrow too,” -he shut off the stream abruptly- “I just want to spend time with Kuroo.”

Kenma let out a sigh before standing up to stretch. A few creepily loud cracks later, he was up to wait for Kuroo to come home. Since he was a chemical engineer, he worked a lot outside of the house. He decided he might as well fall asleep for a bit waiting for him.

***

Kuroo tapped the door open with his foot since he was carrying bags of takeout. He kicked off his shoes and set the bags on the kitchen counter before loosening his tie.

“Kenmaaaaa!” He called in a sing-song voice.

“Mm.” A low grunt was heard from a bump on the couch.

“I brought you takeout. Get your overworked but really nice ass up.”

“Can it, won’t you?”

Kenma rolled over and smushed his face into one of the various throw pillows on their couch. Kuroo really liked buying ones that had those stupid quotes on them. The one Kenma happened to be using was _Live, Laugh, Love_. He didn’t get to enjoy the scratchy pillow for long before a pair of muscular arms scooped Kenma from his vegetable state.

“Put me down, Kuroo”

“You need to eat,” Kuroo pinches Kenma’s forearm lightly, “you’re too skinny.”

“Yeah okay, just put me down.” Kenma retorted with a little more malice in his deadpan voice.

The blocker finally relented and put him down, next to the kitchen table. Kuroo had ordered some ramen and takoyaki, presumably from the place across the street from their apartment. It did smell good. Kenma hadn’t really eaten all day, save for the bag of trail mix that he would eat while working. Kuroo is kind of a health nut so trail mix is probably the best Kenma would get.

“How was work?” Kenma asked.

He was breaking apart his chopsticks while Kuroo was thinking.

“Oh! It was fine, but I have to go away for about a week on Monday for some stupid convention.”

Kenma broke his chopsticks unevenly at that. As much as he’s used to being holed up in his office all day, Kuroo was still in the apartment or in the general area with him. A week without Kuroo sounded weird.

“I have to go to California! Ugh! Imagine how long the flight’s going to be!”

“Can I come with you?” Kenma asked before he knew what he was saying. Kuroo leaving meant that he could’ve had time to work without getting distracted by his stud of a boyfriend. He does like being “distracted” by Kuroo after all.

“Oh that’s a good idea! It’ll be like a vacation! We can finally be aloneeee~” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows while saying that.

“Not a sex vacation Kuroo. I want to see California” Kenma would never admit that he couldn’t handle not being able to be held by Kuroo for a week.

“Ah, you’re no fun. Maybe Bokuto wants to come! With Akaashi, of course.” Kuroo lit up at his own idea and immediately pulled out his phone before Kenma could say anything. _I’m in love with a hopeless idiot_. Kenma says that in his head more often than he would like to. Well, an idiot who’s also a chemical engineer.

The last piece of takoyaki was shoved in Kenma’s mouth and he stood up to start making his way to bed.

“I have to be up early tomorrow. I have a video call at eight and I don’t understand how you can wake up before me.” Kenma mumbled with slightly bitter tone.

He ended up crashing into their shared bed face-first, too tired from having to interact with his subscribers. Kenma was half-asleep when he felt something jump on his back. It was undoubtedly Kuroo, so Kenma rolled out from under him after he caught the breath he lost.

“I love youuu~” Kuroo whispered.

“You almost broke my back.”

“Do I need to take you to the ER? You break bones so easily.”

“Relax, it was a joke.” Kenma softened being curled up in a blanket of Kuroo.

He put his face in the crook of Kuroo’s neck and kissed the bottom of his chin. He really did love to cuddle with Kuroo more than anything else. He just won’t admit it out loud, he needs to keep up his “tsundere” persona. Kuroo had pulled the comforter over both of them.

“I love you too, Kuro.” Kenma whispered. He turned his head to find Kuroo dead asleep. Being a chemical engineer seems pretty hard after all, he couldn’t blame him. But saying it was enough for Kenma for now. It’s enough to love him.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while listening to the ohshc op on repeat  
> i'll prolly update by next week


End file.
